


Mute Berserkers

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: The Next One Among Us [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gaslighting, M/M, Murder, Non-traditional Among Us Game Play, Pansexual Character, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Poisoning, Race Against Time, Three Imposters, imposter/imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Based on the 3 Imposter game, our three Imposters: Yellow, Blue and newcomer Black, are sent on a three-team, three-man mission to take out humans for creating a weapon to kill off their species for good.It’s their job to take out the head sciences that created this threat. This mission goes awry and a stealth mission must turn into a relentless battle between the Crewmates and Imposters.
Relationships: Black & Yellow (Among Us), Black/Yellow (Among Us), Blue & Yellow (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us), Past Pink/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: The Next One Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944841
Kudos: 14





	Mute Berserkers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using three different play long styles in the Among Us game using the imposters.
> 
> And we get to learn more about our characters and their personal lives.

  
The groups of nine are released from their briefing, setting out in groups amongst their team or off alone to settle themselves before departing in a three-man mission in their teams. Red walked up to Blue, his trembling and eyes shifter back to a very laid back White. Yellow sat next to Blue, glaring at White as she glares back. 

”She’s going to kill me, ” Red says, voice trembling. He looks over his shoulder, back at White, who casually sits alone with a smug grin on her lips. 

Blue reaches around Red’s neck, pulling him close to his chest. He hushes him softly, rubbing his back. He kisses his cheek a few times, eyes glaring at White. 

White has a high kill rate of her partners. She will do anything to kill everyone on board, including her teammates if it means she can finish the mission. No one wants to be teamed with her twice, some don't get lucky enough to have the opportunity to say no the second time. 

Yellow glares across the room at White. Black hair and dark eyes, her skin is white as her suit. ”She’s a bitch.”

”Ever teamed with her?” Blue asks, still rubbing Red’s back. His attention is still fully on Lee, but he shares an ear to Yellow. 

Yellow’s eyes flicker from Blue to at White as well, frustrated with her past actions of killing off one of her favourite partners on a job. ”No, ” she says, nearly sickened at the thought of being teamed with White. ”I’d probably be dead. She keeps requesting teaming with me, probably to get me killed.” And it's irritating to Yellow. Especially since she needs to fight against the people that keep pushing her to do so.

Along with the insensitive flirting. Not long after learning about Jay’s dead wife, White came onto her hard in such a disgusting manner. And to think, she nearly partnered up with White one time before she found out. Even made fun of her dead wife. Of course, Jay can’t properly form a true emotion with her dead wife, but she still had some fond memories when speaking about her. 

She's cold-blooded; truly the ideal Imposter to humans. Heartless and stealthy. There was only one time she nearly got caught, but they missed their opportunity to throw her out into space and she killed the last two people onboard.   
  
“You’re going to be fine,” Blue says. It’s a sweet lie, honestly because White has no mercy and if she has to kill Red, she would. 

“It’s a good thing I have a plan,” Red says, his voice dripping with uncertainty since he didn’t want to do it. He’s trembling slightly, eyes pointed on the floor. 

Blue combs back Red’s blonde hair, coming it back to kiss his forehead. “As soon as we’re done, I’ll come and get you,” he promises. Red forces forward a smile, even how to hurt it is.

Blue kisses Red’s mouth and fondles his face. It's like they’re in their own little world. 

Yellow smiles, snicking at them. ”Aren’t you two cute,” Yellow teases longingly. She can remember being all lovey-dovey with her Molly before she died. Maybe she’ll be able to do that again. 

The mission is set, Yellow, Black and Blue are sent off on their mission. 

The boarding of the ship could be seen as the easy part. Each crewmate is stripped and patted down. They were freezing in their underwear. Imposters try to appear cold. Blue and Black cross their arms to at least appear cold. Yellow tries to copy the other girls, covering her bra and putting one leg in front of the other. They didn't take notice of the scars, passing questions about them. 

”Freak accident as a kid. My brother and I were running around with scissors. And I got stabbed, ” Blue answered before being allowed through. He stabs off to the side, slipping on his leggings.   
  
When yellow was asked about her scar, she just said, ”survived a car crash. Piece of glass.” 

When the two of them watch Black renter, Yellow side-eyes Blue before her eyes travels up Black’s body. He's a big guy, about as tall as Blue. His skin is crisp like peanut butter. He's normally very smiley, despite this one time when he looks serious. His hair is curly and dark, his eyes are the prettiest chocolate, brown she's ever seen. 

”See something you like, ” Blue jokes, zipping up his suit. 

A blush glows on Yellow’s face. She looks away, scowling at her feet before looking back up at Black’s body. ”Where is his scar?” she asks. 

Blue takes a break from pulling on his boots, his eyes falling on Black’s body. ”Because there isn't one, ” he says calmly. ”Crazy bastard nearly took me out with the airlock, ” he says. ”He died from lack of oxygen.” 

”Oh, ” she says, her eyes still locked on him. She pulls down her tank-top, over her torso, patting it down and smoothing out the wrinkles. Her eyes settle down on Black, joking with the people patting him down just a little while ago. She's never had a job with him before, apparently, he's good. 

”He’s rather charming.” Blue raises an eyebrow, smirking at Yellow’s eyes fixed on Black. Maybe she needed a little push. ”He’s not seeing anyone if you're interested, ” Blue says.

Yellow’s eyes flicker up Black again. She looks back down at the rings around her neck and frowns, she Kate's how much he reminds her of Molly. She grabs the gold rings and looks back up at Black. ”No, ” she says.

She can't do that to Molly. She's not ready to move on, even if she can't love her anymore. Maybe she wasn't ready to try yet. But maybe...maybe Molly would want her to be happy. She's already alive, maybe she could live for Molly too. 

”Oh, are those wedding rings?” Cyan gushes. This draws the attention of Orange and Pink and White who flock to her, fawning over her rings.

”I’m a widow, ” she says, her lack of eye contact being mistaken for being upset. 

”I am so sorry, ” Pink says, ”can...can I ask how it happened?”

Yellow frowns, holding out the rings around her neck in the plan of her hand. She drew the eyes of other crewmates. 

”She was murdered right in front of me,” she says. “I had a panic attack when I woke up in the hospital, ” she says, ”calling for her; only to find out she was dead. It took me months to fully recover.” Which it's a full-on lie, she still has a scar and panic attacks at night. ”I still miss her. And I’ll never forget how quiet she was when killed,” she smiles at Pink,” it’s honestly, a coincidence that you’d ask me. Pink was always her colour.”

Pink pleases a hand on her shoulder,” was it an imposter?” she asks.

Yellow’s eyes flicker back to Blue for a quick second. Of course, it was an importer, what else could it have been. “Yes. Right in front of me.” She grips the rings tightly in her fist. 

The small group of Orange, Pink and Cyan gasps, cooing over her like a baby bird. 

Black and Blue watch, impressed by her acting. Yellow is always good with letting her sob story lead people into a false sense of security. This is why Yellow is one of the best. 

They get ready to board the ship, the rest of them putting on the rest of their suits and slipping in their boots. 

They board the ship, buckling down for the long ride into space before the killing can commence. There is no time for error. After a few hours of uncomfortable silence; waiting until it's okay to unbuckle their seatbelts to roam the ship freely. 

The serum that can kill them easily without the extreme extent of being shoved out into the airlock or shoved into a vat of lava. 

The three if they can roam the ship, getting a good looking at where the serum is being held. Small vials of glass held a pink liquid. The most dangerous thing about it is that it can be turned into a gas; able I choke out the imposters from the inside out until they collapse on the ground dead. 

Of course, now was the tricky part; where they need to pick off everyone that made those scientists that made the serum. No one seemed particularly keen on teaming up and doing tasks together, all of them had brilliant minds, but not very careful in reaming. 

Yellow wandered around the left side of the ship. With a sharp eye, she notes the flashing red light of the camera that just turned on outside of Medbay. Blue already took off after Pink and White.

She walks in on Black in Medbay, just as he finished snapping Orange’s neck and kicked her the body under the hospital bed. 

”Hello, friend, ” he says, giving her a friendly wave and a grin. 

He's about to walk past her when she grabs his wrist. ”Don’t do that!” she whispers, yanking him close to her chest. ”The cameras are on.”

She looks back through the door, luckily no one saw him walk in, but now she’s screwed; if she doesn't report it, then they’ll think it's her. Fuck. 

He’s still smiling, ” that’s why you're here, to make sure we don't mess up, ” he says, ” you have a high rate of keeping both your teammates alive.” 

She yanks him over to the vent. ”I gotta kill the person on cams.” And she can't let him get caught. 

Yellow quickly slips into the vent between medbay and security. Black quickly slip into the vents after. Their bodies fitting swiftly into the shafts. With limited sight, Yellow watches as someone walks out chit the person on cams is still there. Yellow pulls out her tablet, locking the Medbay, Security and Electrical doors. She pops out first, charging Lime from behind, piercing a long black tongue through his chest; his body flops onto the keypad. She takes a page out from Black’s book, grabbing Lime’s body and shoving him under the table before retreating into the vents with Black.

They enter electrical, lucky for them, no one’s inside. Yellow leans back against the panels, a heavy sigh leaving her. 

”Fuck, ” she curses. “You’re so reckless.” 

He throws his head back and laughs quietly, plopping himself down beside her with a wide grin. 

”Wasn’t that exciting?” he asks. 

Yellow glares at him, leaning over her knees and pouting into the palm of her hand. Her heart pounds horribly loud in her chest and her face is hotter than hell. 

She sighs, looking away from his dark eyes. “Okay,” she admits, a smile pulling on her face. “You win, it was fun.” 

“See?” he says. He pushes forward into Yellow’s personal space. ”I never asked, what’s your name?” He says. “I’m Marcus.” He holds out a hand to her. 

She takes it and gives it a little shake. “Jay,” she says.

”That’s sweet,” he says. “I heard about your wife. I’m sorry about what happened to her.”

”Yeah,” she echoes back. “And what’s your sob story?” she asks. 

“Mine?” Black says. ”Well, I was an overly sheltered child, with overprotective parents.” He smiles fondly at the memory with a pained smile. He doesn't like to think of his life before this. “I've been so sheltered as a child that when I was dying, it was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me.” 

”So you do enjoy this?” she asks. Of course she enjoys her craft too, but not as much as him. Jay takes pride in her calculated kills and planning. Building allies and alibis to keep her and her partner alive. 

”I love the thrill and the risk, ” he says. “I promised myself I would never live carefully again.” He smiles at her with a kind and mischievous grin. “If I did, I would miss all the excitements that my second life gave me.” 

“Wow, that’s kinda super sweet.”

”So you’ve been doing this for almost a year now,” he says, “that’s impressive.”

She smiles, puffing out her chest slightly in pride. It’s very unlikely that new imposters survive their first year of life. ”How about you old timer?”

He chuckles, ” old-timer huh?” His smile widens, and his eyes flash fully black. ”Well, it's been three years. I'm actually 23.”

”No way!” Yellow says in surprise. ”I’m one year older than you.”

”Oh?” he raises an eyebrow. ”Who’s the old-timer now?” 

Yellow can't help her smile. 

Of course, it's a biological thing now. Implanted inside her and every other parasite to enjoy human flesh. She hates to admit it, but she finds it hard not to get excited killing or eating a human. She should be grossed out beyond belief, but they are really tasty. Black...Marcus just shows it better than she would like to admit she wants to. She has to keep it professional. 

O2 goes off. Yellow closes her eyes, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Good, they’ll come up with a cover story for where they were when they died. 

Her hands slide down her face, a groan leaving her. ”Damn that scared me.” 

He places a hand on her shoulder. Yellow didn't release how tense she way until he put his hand on her. She still relents on easing up.  
  
”Worried?” Black asks, giving her a smirk. 

”It’s my job to be worried, ” she says. And to not get killed. 

O2 is fixed, most of the group together after that, grouping everyone to make sure everyone was alive. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. 

Lime, Orange, and Purple are all dead. 

“What the hell, I left Lime in there, alive!” Green says. “They must have vented.” 

“Or maybe you killed them!” Pink says, fixing her glasses. 

“What?” Green snarls, “why would I kill him when I was with him. Please know I was with him. It doesn’t make sense that I would do so.” 

Yellow hides back the smirk on her lips, easily, since Green is already taking the fall for their mess up. All they needed was one more kill and they could double team them all. Three on three will be much easier head-on inside of only four on three. 

”Why don't we just drink the serum?” offers Pink. ”Sure, we might get sick, but the imposters will die right on the spot.” 

_Damn it_ , Yellow keeps a stone-cold face. Perhaps their insides might be able to bear it long enough to kill most of them, but in the end, they would die, it's too risky to even try. 

If she were to make a move now, they could take them all out by surprise. If she wanted to do so, she would need to do it now. 

Yellow opens her mouth, ready to reach across the table and stab White, who's sitting across from her. When Blue does it before her, impaling Brown in the throat. Blood splatters across the table, Brown reaches for their throat, gasping for air, drowning in their blood. 

”What the fuck!” Green yells. In all the excitement, he falls back onto his back. 

Even Yellow and Black is startled by his actions. Blue isn't one to take harsh action, but they could only guess it's because he’s keeping his promise to Red. 

Yellow reaches for her knife, placing a hand on the top, kicking up and throwing herself over the table, stabbing White in the chest with her knife. White gasps, choking as blood gushes out from the wound and soaking the suit red with blood. It gargles in their throat as they collapse back, dead. Eyes still open.

”Hurry! Run!” Pink and Red grab each other, throwing themselves away from the table and away from Black’s swing for Red.

”Get back here!” he says, sticking his black tongue out. He misses both of them, much to his anger. They scramble back, eyes full of panic. 

”Damn it!” Green says, running off from the group. 

”Yellow, I thought you said your wife was killed by one of these things!” Pink says, ”Why would you lie to us!” 

Yellow flips the knife in hand, ”I didn't lie.” of course she wasn't going to lie, it makes people believing her all the easier. ”But I won't give up my second chance at living.” Even if it's without Molly... Her heart will heal as it already is. 

”Common, we can put the serum into the O2 and flood the ship. They’ll sufficient.” 

Red and Pink run off, hand in hand in the opposite from where Green ran off to. 

”I’ll go after Green!” Black snarls, not at all too happy that he missed twice. 

Yellow looks at Blue with a frown on her face. ”That was dangerous, ” she says. 

”Common, we can't let them get to the serum.” He takes the lead forward to where the serum is kept. 

Yellow grumbles, following after him at a leisurely speed. She reaches for her tablet, ready to activate O2. She looks at Blue, who faces is more serious than it normally is. We would like to love someone that much to become irrational to get back to them. She could only make note of that for the next time. She already fucked up her first chance to keep Molly safe. Next time she won’t make that mistake.

”Tell me when I’ll activate it.” They can’t tamper with O2 if the air is already about to fail.

“Now,” he says.

Yellow activates it. Soon the red lights start flashing, cueing the failing oxygen. They break out into a sprint towards O2. 

The lights stop flashing and their running stops. 

“What?” Yellow says. “How did they get there so fast?”   
  
“Damn it,” Blue grumbles. “Kill the lights—“

_bang, bang, bang._

The two of them stand still, looking back down the hall where the echoing gunshots came from. 

“Kill the lights! Now!” Yellow does so.

The pair race off to electrical in the darkness. 

* * *

Black holds his left shoulder, bloody from a single gunshot. He heaves in exhaustion; collapsed against the wall of the O2. He chuckles slightly, ”ya missed!” he calls mockingly. His black eyes droop. He wipes the drool from his mouth, side-eyeing the opposite wall from him. He listened for the reloading of the gun. Weapon’s armour was rather impressive...they packed guns this time.

Unfortunately, Black wasn't afraid to die. He finds it thrilling. Ever since becoming an Imposter, life has been a lot more thrilling, of course, it makes sense when he was human, his family was overprotective and overbearing. Going on his mission was all his own choice. Dying was one of the most thrilling things that ever happened to him. 

Opening that airlock was the most exciting thing he’s ever done. Waking up scared and alone was the most thrilling thing that ever happened to him in his life. His parents never let him even get a scratch, not less a tiny bruise.

Being so close to death is exhilarating. 

He reaches for his knife and rolls his shoulder to ease the pain. He flips the knife in hand, licking the blood from his lower lip. 

”Come and find me Green!” he mocks. 

Unfortunately, this will be too easy with the lights out. If he was to guess, Yellow and Blue will already be there to kill off the next two. He better takes out the gunslinger fast. 

”Come out you bastard!” Green’s voice echoes down the empty hallway as he blindly walks down it. 

Black edges his head out to glare at Green. The white of his eyes turn black, and his teeth sharpen. ”I see you, ” he sings hauntingly for Green to hear. 

He quickly retreats, gunshots raining out in every direction in his panic. He waits until the bullets stop flying. He peaks over his shoulder once more. 

”Don’t waste your bullets, ” he teases. But in all honestly, he better not push it. ”Killing you will be less fun if you lose all your bullets.” Is he gonna die, he might make it fun for this guy as well for himself. 

Black peels off his suit, leaving him in his black shirt and pants. He pins the suit and helmet with his blade. Just barely out of Green’s sight.

He lifts the vent in sheiks up, his body shifting the squeezing into the vents without a sound. He takes the vent just outside of Navigation, just behind the Green. He lowers himself into a crouch, stacking over to Green just as he comes across the suit. 

Green yells, firing off his gun at the suit in a blind panic. In a swift moment, Black grabs Green by the shoulders, lunching his tongue through the human skull. Green goes limp in his grip, he takes this moment to unhinge his jaw, teeth coming out to and swallowing the head whole. 

He sits down on the cold metal floor, gnawing at the limbs that once belonged to Green. He was gonna swallow the limbs and torso. No need for him to come back, he doesn’t want him coming back. His face is covered in blood. 

Black puts back on his suit. “How nice of him; not leaving any holes.” Wow, what a horrible shot.   
  
He slips it back on, wrapping the sleeves around his waist and putting the knife back into his holder. The lights are still off, good, they may still have a chance to get the last two. They have this in the bag. 

He leaves the half-eaten body there, had to share at least some of his spoils with the group. 

That leaves only two left.   
  
He trots through past Communications, humming at how proud he is with this kill. He's feeling a little cocky with this kill might want to push that confidence into asking Jay out. Seems sweet enough, plus she could use someone to keep her company with her dead wife is gone. He can't replace her, but maybe he’ll be able to wipe that cold glare from her face for good. 

He rotates his shoulder, rubbing the bullet wound with his hand. Better be on the lookout for two runaways. 

He spots Jay and Blue. 

”Hey guys, have you seen our pray around here?” 

He watches as Yellow’s eyes turn black and she snarls. She charges him, ”behind you!” 

”There you are!” 

He quickly turns, barely dodging the knife swatted his way. Yellow shoves him out of the way, her claws digging into the suit. Kicking back Pink with her foot, she's able to send the other crewmate back flying from her stomach. She crashes into the ground and slides back into a box. 

”Stay back!” Pink shrieks, holding out a bloody knife and swinging it in a panic. 

”Fuck!” she holds her gut, blood flooding into her hand. Pink had managed to stab her. ”You bitch!” she snarls. She coughs up blood, her body trembling like a leaf. She collapses into Black, her weight nearly topping him over. 

She sniffles, tears blinding her sight. ”You all deserve to die!” Pink yells. 

Blue lunges forward, slashing her throat. She grabs her brown curly locks, not giving her time to scream and gargle on her blood. With all his strength he rips her head clean off. 

He looks over at the blade. It's coating in the serum. Then he looks over at Yellow. She reaches for Black, who already has her firmly in his grip.

”Sit me down, ” she rasps with a whisper, ” put me down.” 

He slowly eases her down into the ground. Her breathing is uneven, chest heaving and hissing in pain like a snake. She holds her stab wound with both hands. Her body is trembling, desperate to shove at the spilling blood back into her body. 

”Dying fuckin sucks, ” she rasps.

Black kneels next to her and hushes her gently. He places a hand on her head, wiping back the sweat from her palm. ”Hey, ” he says gently, ” it's gonna be all fine, ” he says. 

”Yeah, ” she says with a cough, ” I know, ” she whispers. ”Dying isn't an option.” 

”No, it isn't, ” Black says.

”I’ll go after the last one, ” Blue says. ”You try to suck out the poison, ” he orders before going out by himself. 

”I'm on it, ” he says. 

Yellow lays down, pulling back her suit to relieve her white tank-top; now stained with red. She lifts up her shirt for Black to begin sucking out the poison. 

“You think he can handle it?” She asks.   
  
“Yeah,” he says. “He’s been at this for over six years,” he says. 

She laughs dryly. “And he’s younger then us?” She jokes.

”Yup, ” he says with pride—honoured to be killed by that man. 

* * *

Blue chases Red down to where the vials are kept. All he had was a knife to defend against Blue, and it wasn’t enough to save him.

His stance is off and not enough to save him. “I’m the last one, aren’t I,” his voice shakes in terror. 

Blue lets his human form shed, black eyes, sharp teeth and long black tongue all on a show for him. “You’re going to die today,” he says. He can’t help but crack a smile,” you know, my lover wears red. It’s almost cruel,” he says, showing a vicious side of him he refuses to show to his Red: Lee. “Oh my poor heart,” he says cruelly. Red can never see this monstrous side of him, though he’s sure Red has one deep inside him as well.   
  
He reaches for his knife, Red’s eyes falling fraught onto the blade as he reaches for his gun. With a single shot, Red’s brains fly over the walls. Vials of pink serum drips from the shattered glass.

Blue sighs, the pink serum oozing into the body. Great, now the meat is spoiled. He could have eaten that. 

He glared down at the body in red. He’s almost guilty seeing someone wearing his lover’s colour. Almost guilty; it’s not his Lee.   
  
Blue slowly walks to Navigation, charting a course to Red’s team’s ship. With White on his team, there’s almost no telling if he’s still alive or not. Luckily he’ll be alive when he gets there.

“Ship R-77B, do you copy?” he asks.

He waits for a minute before hearing the heavy breathing and sirens wailing in the background. 

“He’s going to kill us all!” he hears a woman sob. “Send back up!” she screams. “Please, if anyone can copy, we need—” before the connection cuts out. His black eyes filler up to ship R-77B still going strong in the tracker. He bites his lip, knowing he can only hope for the best. Red was the only male sent on that mission...it has to be him. He needs to be alive. He has to be. 

He takes a moment to collect himself, letting the bloodthirsty nature settle inside of him. All Imposters have a horrible thirst for blood. It drives them to feed and kill. 

Once the need to devour settles and he feels like himself again, does Blue allow himself to meet with the others. Yet, he is still far from the set at ease with his lover on a mission without him.

Blue hates himself that he found his weakness. One that makes him go mad with constant worry and blood lust. He can only be set at ease knowing Red is alive. _His Lee_. 

He walks back to Storage, looking at the sight of Yellow propped up against Black, breathing heavily. 

“Hey friend,” Black says, giving him a nice wave. His lips are soaked red from Yellow’s blood. “Did you finish the job?” He shows off his bloody teeth. 

”I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” he says. “Hope you don’t mind, but we’re making a surprise stop,” he says. 

“For Red?” Yellow whispers, hand resting again at her healing wound. 

He notes the dark circles under her eyes and her withered body. She’s damaged, but she’ll live. “Of course.”Blue plops himself down, next to Yellow. He closes his eyes, not realizing how exhausted he was. 

“I’m never doing this again,” Yellow groans.

”I thought it was fun,” Black says with a childish grin. 

”No, I’m with Yellow,” Blue says, ” I hated this mission.” Loathed it even. 

”Common, it's only us left, call me Jay, ” she says. She leans up against Black, sleepily blinking. She nodding off slowly. 

”I don't think we formally met, ” Blue says, reaching out a hand to Black. ”Luther.”

He shakes it.

”Marcus.” 

Jay groans, breaking the stiff tension, ” ladies, stop flirting, ” she teases, ” I don't need to sit through another make-out session that involves Luther.”

He hums, ” don't worry. I only kiss one partner.” He can't imagine Lee’s lips against his. The meer illusion in his head is enough to move him to a smile. 

”We know. Your lovely Red, ” Marcus says. He makes kissing sounds to bother Luther. 

”Oh fuck off.” 

Jay weasels her arms around both their shoulders, a tired grin on her face. ”Boys, please. Fuck each other later. But for now, ” she says with a grin, “we did it,” she says,” we did it. And we fucking lived.” 

”Hey Yellow, wanna mess around with me later?” Black asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

She tiredly laughs,”I’m sure you’ll have more fun with Blue then me. Please, get a room before this turns into a porno.” 

Black burst out laughing, “I would rather film one with you.” Yellow giggles slightly before allowing herself to fall asleep on Black’s shoulder. 

Living feels pretty food right now. 

They can finally rest. They use each other as pillows, closing their eyes and resting until they reach their next stop. 

”We did it, ” Blue says. He closes his eyes, ready to see Red once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be on the lookout with the next team of three. White, Red, and Cyan. Bye-bye for now. Please leave a comment and a kudos down below. I always like to know how I can improve.


End file.
